1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure configured so that a ground terminal, to which an electric wire is crimped, is fixed to a vehicle body panel.
2. Related Art
In a conventional mounting structure of such a kind, a break groove (i.e., a fragile portion or a fracture portion) is formed in a joining terminal to enhance the disassemblability of an electric wire. Additionally, at the disassembly of a vehicle, the electric wire is removed from the vehicle body terminal, without removing fastening tools, such as a bolt and a nut, by dividing the connecting terminal in two along the fracture groove (see, e.g., JP-A-2003-178824 and JP-A-2003-203687).
However, this conventional mounting structure has the following problems.
First, because the formation of the break groove narrows an electric path, an electric resistance value of the electric path inevitably increases in inverse proportion to the cross-section area thereof.
Second, because a break force is determined mainly according to the depth of the break groove (i.e., the remaining thickness), factors of variations in manufacturing tend to be involved in the mounting structure in a case where the break force of the connecting terminal is set to be low. Consequently, it is difficult to apply the mounting structure to mass-produced goods.
Third, because paired electric wire crimp claws sandwiching an electric wire from both sides thereof are provided in parallel with each other in the connecting terminal, the crimping forces due to the electric wire crimping claws are superimposed, so that the peak value of the resultant crimping force increases. Consequently, difficulties are associated with the peeling of the electric wire from the connecting terminal.